Finding out
by Dave2380
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Live Journal Winners community. Finn finds out that Will and Bryan Ryan had a thang going on during high school. He finds out in a very interesting way. M. Slash. I don't own glee, I'm not that lucky.


It was Rachel's fault really, because she insisted that Finn had to be fully converse with Broadway, conver, conversation, no conversant or something anyway. Which meant that he had to ask Kurt if he could Xerox him the sheet music for Gypsy because Rachel completely had a stick up her ass about it, so yeah Kurt beamed and blushed but Xeroxed the sheet music for Finn. Which was really cool of him although Finn still wasn't sure why he blushed around him all the time.

But yeah, it was Rachel's fault that Finn had to get the sheet music in the first place, which was no big deal really, except that he'd left it in the choir room because Rachel had sort of dragged him out whilst wittering on about the need for more vocal training and that he had to keep training because the voice is a finely tuned instrument. Which is when he might have, okay definitely tuned out and wondered how exactly she could talk for so long, like maybe she had gills or something, which would have been like really cool, but also really gross too.

It wasn't till they hit the parking lot that she asked about the sheet music and he realised he'd left it in the choir room, and she gave him that glare of hers that usually meant she was thinking completely chick batty thoughts and chewed him out for being forgetful and irresponsible, and a whole bunch of other words that basically boiled down to calling him dumb, without actually saying the word dumb, before she did another one of her patented Diva storm outs and left him.

So yeah rather than go through that again tomorrow or whenever she decided to actually dane to talk to him he turned around and headed back to the choir room.

So yeah it was completely, totally Rachel's fault that he had to go back to the choir room and grab the sheet music. It wasn't her fault that he saw Mr Schue's bag sitting beside the piano bench, and yeah it was totally his own fault that he decided to head towards the little office in the choir room to see if he could bum one of Mr Schue's cookies off him, because they were those totally amazing oatmeal raisin ones from McKenzie's bakery and Mr S was kind of good about sharing them.

But it was still broadly her fault, so yeah he's going to stick with blaming Rachel for the whole thing.

Finn's halfway towards the office when he hears voices, which kind of nixes the whole cookie plan, he's just about to turn around and head home, maybe swing by McKenzie's because he really wants one of those cookies now.

" Still playing the coy virgin then. " It's a low dark chuckle and it's not Mr Schue, and it's a guy. So Finn's brain kind of seizes up a bit, because it's a guy, talking about Mr Schue playing a coy virgin, which kind of means hard to get right ?

" Still being a complete ass ? " This one's definitely Mr Schue, sounding kind of tired, sort of defeated, but there's this dark edge of something that just bleeds through and it's kind of, well it's hot. Which is a really weird thought to have because it's about Mr Schue.

Ok so maybe it's not completely weird cus the guy does look good in that Ditch Plains t-shirt of his and those jeans are….No, no, no, he is so not going there, because he's not gay, totally not gay, nuh uh, no way, no how. Even if he has noticed the t-shirts and the jeans and the way he always smells of Cool Water, and no he didn't spend three hours in a drugstore testing samplers of aftershave and Cologne's until he figured it out. So what if he likes the way the guy smells…

" I remember a time when you couldn't get enough of my ass Will. "

" Things change Bryan, why are you even here, shouldn't you be rehearsing and terrifying your understudy into submission ? "

Bryan Ryan ? Damn Brian, Douchebag Ryan. Mr I'm going to kill the glee club, fund the glee club, buy you jean jackets, destroy you all and rob your teacher of his part in Les Mis , used to hook up with Mr Schue ?

" Meh, understudy's are easy to terrify, besides I'm bored and horny and the theatre was so close. "

" The theatre's on the other side of town Bryan. "

" Fine, I wanted to see you, happy now ? "

There's a sigh and Finn can just imagine Mr Schue doing that thing he does where he runs his hand across the back of his neck and looking right inside of you. " You're married. This is a monumentally bad idea. "

" That's not a no, and technically you're married too, besides when were we ever a good idea ? "

" Never, we were never a good idea Bryan, "

" We were fucking great. "

" The sex was great, that was all, you were a senior and a douche and a solo stealing prima donna and you only ever paid me any attention when you wanted to get off. "

" It was still the best sex I ever had. Ever. "

Part of Finn's telling him to get the hell out of here, because this is personal, this is intimate, this is someone's life, their secret life, deep, dark and even listening to this much of it is a complete invasion. It's serious and no one should hear this kind of thing by accident.

But.

But, his feet don't want to move, because as much as Finn's a nice guy, there's a tiny part of him that urges him to stay and listen and a part of him that's not so small, hell it's getting bigger by the second, well it's in complete agreement with that dark little voice in the back of his head. The one that's saying this is kind of filthy-dirty-hot.

There's another sigh and a dull thud, sort of like someone being shoved into a wall and there's this long ragged breath that echoes out of the choir room's office and the unmistakeable sound of wet sloppy kisses and the noise of a belt being unbuckled, zippers being undone.

" Bryan, fuck, geez, you always were a grabby bastard. "

" You always did talk too much. "

" Shit, no marks damn it, explaining away hickeys is embarrassing. "

" Less talking, more fucking me on the desk. "

There's the sound of a desk having everything swept off it and an annoyed sigh, " I have to grade those papers. "

" Shut the fuck up and prep me. "

" Asshole. "

" Fuck, come on Schuester, sometime this fucking year, ahh, geez don't be such a fucking pussy, you won't break me. "

" That's not what you used to say, and I'm not going to rip you open, not even if this is anger or hate sex, or whatever the fuck this is, so shut the hell up and let me get it done properly. " Mr Schue's voice is this rolling growl, it's deeper than normal, sending a shiver down Finn's spine as he listens to Bryan's sighs and moans and wonders if it's as hot as it sounds. There's a soft moan and the sound of rustling and one of those dark chuckles, and Finn wonders why the hell he's never noticed that Will's voice is fucking sexy.

Oh shit he's thinking of Mr Schue as Will. He's less worried by the fact that he thought he was sexy, because okay, maybe he has noticed, oh who's he kidding, he definitely has a thing for Will, damn it, Mr Schue.

" I can't believe you carry lube with you, you have no shame whatsoever, do you Bryan. " And oh gods his voice sounds like molten chocolate, hot, thick, sweet and delicious, oh yeah Finn is just as fucked as Bryan Ryan.

" Fuck, you don't have to be such a pussy Schuester, get in already. "

" Yeah, because explaining why you're bleeding from the ass in the E.R. won't be a complete bitch ? "

" I'm not a student, don't lecture me, just fuck me. "

" I swear you are the most infuriating…."

There's a brief grunt and a long drawn out hiss and Finn can just picture Will working his way into Bryan, slowly, inch by inch, working himself balls deep into the snarky blonde. Fuck, this is hot on like an epic level and Finn's hard as a fucking rock inside his boxers. He wonders idly if he could get away with jerking off, before regretfully concluding that he couldn't because the choir room's office might have blinds but the choir room doesn't.

Which is a complete bitch because he's so hard it hurts.

" Fucking move Schuester. "

" Less attitude Bryan. "

" Fuck, please, Will, I need…."

There's a deep contented moan and thudding noises as Will begins fucking Bryan on top of his desk, and that thought, and the visual, fuck if it doesn't have Finn biting on his fist as he tries desperately invoking the mailman, it doesn't work and he feels his balls tightening as he comes without even touching himself with a low whimper, and he thanks god that the sounds of Will and Bryan, the moans and thuds and sighs and grunts cover it all. Because he'd just fucking die if they heard him coming in his pants like some clueless virgin.

" Fuh, fuck Will, I'm so close, harder, please fuck me…." Bryan's voice is so needy, so fucking desperate, and fuck how is it possible that Finn's even hard again this soon ? Damn his reload time….

" So fucking needy, fuck. Shit I'm not gonna last long. "

" Harder Will. "

" Bryan…"

" Will…."

There are two deep guttural moans and Finn can see it in perfect fucking crystal clarity in his head. See the way Will and Bryan would cling to each other, moaning into each other's skin as they ride out their orgasms. See the sweat glistening on their skin as they lie on top of the trashed desk.

" Fantastic. "

" Thanks. "

" The sex was always good Will, it was you being such a pussy that I couldn't deal with. "

" I thought you didn't want to be called a fag, and you were a douche anyway."

" Bite me. "

" I don't think Wilma would appreciate me marking her property. "

" Bitch. "

" That would be you, I'm not the one who just got fucked. "

" You always sucked as a bottom. "

" You mean you weren't man enough to top me. "

" If you'd been like this in High School maybe I would have tried. "

" Ut eram tunc, is est iam. "

" You're such a geek, latin ? Let me guess, "That was then this is now" ? "

" Pretty much. "

There's a hiss of discomfort and Finn hears the rustle of cloth and decides to bail now. Because this could be seriously awkward. He darts to the nearest restroom to clean up, because ick, coming in your pants just feels kind of gross. He manages the clean up and groans, because he's forgotten the damn sheet music again.

He heads into the choir room, taking care to make some noise, and heaves a sight of relief when he doesn't hear two post coital, outraged, naked guys complaining about having their afterglow ruined by a dumb teenager.

He picks up the sheet music and stuffs it into his backpack haphazardly before heading back out of the choir room and running into Wil….Mr Schue. Literally, the older man lets out a soft oof as the the papers he's carrying fly out of his hands and Finn reflexively catches him.

His teacher's hair is tousled, his lips are swollen and red and he smells of his cologne and sex and he blushes as Finn catches him and cradles him for just a second longer than is absolutely necessary. " Finn, uh thanks, sorry was there something you wanted to ask me ? " He stammers and it's cute and Finn has a thousand thoughts flash through his head, ranging from " Fuck me on the desk." to " Can I fuck you till you scream my name ? " to the completely ridiculous " You belong to me, no one else gets to have you. " and the even more ludicrous, " Hey you want to marry me the day I graduate ? "

But he just smiles that lopsided grin of his and shakes his head. " I forgot my sheet music and Rachel will nag me to death about not being conversational with Broadway if I didn't get it, so I came back for it. " He can see the relief flooding through Mr Schue's eyes once he explains himself.

He lets his teacher go and helps him pick up his scattered papers, noticing the slowly blooming hickey at the hinge of Will's jaw and he smiles. Will flicks a cautious glance in his direction before he asks, " What's so funny Finn. "

Finn chuckles and it's dark and deep and almost as good and molten chocolatey as Will's voice earlier and for a second he could have sworn that Will shuddered at the sound, but in a good way. So he lays a gentle finger on Will's jaw for a second. " Dude, you totally have a hickey. "

The flush on his teachers face is totally worth it. Will splutters and stammers and Finn hands his bundle of papers over to him. " Guess Miss Pillsbury's talking to you again huh ? " Will blushes a tomato red that he's only ever seen Kurt achieve before and nods, taking the way out Finn offers him.

" Something like that, uh I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this Finn. " His eyes are pleading, filled with a mixture of emotions Finn can't even begin to sort through, so he just nods, smiles and walks away.

" Catch you later Mr Schue. "

" Catch you later Finn. "

FIN.


End file.
